Best Friends Can Easily Become Eavesdroppers
by kazma.kay
Summary: No real summary to it cuz I suck a sumarries! But I hope you like it. It's a DL. Happy Readings!
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends Can Easily Become Eavesdroppers  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101

Chapter 1

**Dana's POV**

I was late, completely and entirely late. For what? Science. I rounded the next corner and ran into who? Chase Matthews, my best friend ever.

"Hey...um, where were you?" Chase asked trying not to stutter.

"My dorm I slept in late," I lied, "what are you doing out here?"

"Well," Chase began, "I got into the class like, ten minutes ago, all because Micheal hide my shoes. And when I went in Ms. Shorter said I couldn't join the class until I find you. And to once I find you to tell you that we're lab partners. So yea, we're lab partners."

"Um...ok," were the only words that escaped my lips. Then there was a long pause of silence.

"We should get going, " Chase exclaimed, "We're really, _really _late."

"Oh...yea," I said starting to jog to room 201. Science Lab, the most dreadful thing ever, as of now.

As soon as we entered through the door, Ms. Shorter looked at us blankly. "You two, find your seats and Ms. Brooks will assist you with what you've missed of out lesson," She stated plainly. "Then both of you should see me after class."

I took my seat in front of Zoey Brooks, my roommate and very close friend. Chase sat down to the left of my. When you first look at Chase and Zoey together you'll probably see that they look perfect for each other. And that my friend, is perfectly correct. But, theres one itsy, bitsy, tiny, little thing. They're best friends, Chase has a **huge **crush on her, and she's completely clueless that he likes...scratch that...**loves **her!

Anyway, Zoey began filling Chase and I in on what we've missed. But, instead of listening, I tuned her voice out and started using my eyes to scan the room, not that I'm looking for anyone in particular...OK, that's a lie. Then just when I'm about to let Zoey's voice seep back through my ears, I see _him._

_He _walks into the classroom stands behind Ms. Shorter, who's writing notes onto the chalkboard. _He _moves a little to her, by now everyone's looking at _him _and Ms. Shorter, even Zoey shuts her mouth. _He_ takes a deep, quite breath then...

"Boo!" _He _whispers loud enough for the class to hear. Ms. Shorter screams at the top of her lungs, as if she were being attacked by a flesh eating bear.

The class roars with laughter. I even hear myself chuckle a bit. Then _he_ turns around and sits to th right of me, and _he_ takes a long look at _me. _I find myself looking back. And then _he _winks at _me._

Finally Ms. Shorter regains her breath, "A weeks detention for you, Mr. Logan Reese!"

"Worth every minute," Were the last words I heard him say for the rest of the period.

A/N: Yea, a bit short, I know. But, that was sort of an intro to the rest of this fanfic. Still, I hope you liked it. I'll update soon!

**Happy Readings!!!**

**HP5padfoot **

**Lana**


	2. Chapter 2

Best Friends Can Easily Become Eavesdroppers

Disclaimer: All of you who are reading these disclaimers are just waiting for someone to say "Yeah, I own Zoey101." Well, you know, i don't own it. sorry to burst your bubble.

Chapter 2

Dana's POV

It's not like me to be nervous. However, lately Logan's made my heart jump more than ever. Through the entire Science period my pulse was slowing down and speeding up and it was driving me insane. No way on Earth was I going to be able to survive this forever. I felt like I was going to melt in my seat. Listen to me! I sound so unlike myself. I've never been this weird about a guy. It's so hard to keep my cool around him. Well, Logan makes me do things I would never imagine doing. Sometimes it scares me.

Then Logan dropped his pencil on "accident" right next to my leg. "Hey Cruz, get that for me," he demanded as if I were his servant or something.

"No, Reese, get it yourself." I had to gather up all my strength just to force ouy the word no. See how hopeless I am. I was actually about to give it. Well, I've done worse thing. Oh yeah, way worse.

"What's with the attitude today, gees," Logan said. "I heard that you were late too."

"Logan you know why I was late. You were there when it happened." I forced myself not to yell at him.

"Dana!" Logan said and covered my mouth with him textbook. "Nobody needs to know about that!"

"Well, gosh, Logan! It's not like we can just forget it." I stated while whispering. "It was an accident right, I mean you didn't mean to kiss me?"

"Well, I just kinda fell." Logan whispered back, I knew he was lying.

_FLASHBACK_

_STILL DANA'S POV_

_I was walking down the hallway on my way out of 1st period and on to Science. I was listening to my Ipod so I could tune out the distractions of everyone around me. My Ipod was on shuffle and the song "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne started to play..._

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

[Pre-Chorus  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

[Chorus  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

[Pre-Chorus

[Chorus

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

[Pre-Chorus

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say 

_Just as the song ended I turned a corner, I saw Logan. He came falling onto me, we both fell over and his lips crashed onto mine. All the people in the hallway just stared at us with shocked faces. Quickly, he stood up and ran back down the hall. I got up and just stood there fro a second replaying my memories before I started freaking out. Then I quickly walked back to my dorm trying not to make a scene. I stayed there until I felt comfortable enough to go to my next class. (A/N: the one their in right now) _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

STILL Dana's POV

"Logan, I changed my mind," I whispered, "Let's forget the whole thing happened."

"OK, sounds good." He lied. "It's not like I'll ever forget." He said murmuring the last part. I guess he was hoping I wouldn't hear it but I did. I just decided to pretend I didn't.

About ten minutes later the bell rang, Science was finally over. I was free from Logan until lunch. This was defiantly one of the most uncomfortable days ever. I just hope it won't be that much of a nightmare for me or Logan. I know, I'm actually thinking about how he would feel. It's like this whole other side with me when I'm around or thinking about Logan. I needed a distraction. Something to keep my mind elsewhere. I needed Zoey. I can't believe I actually need Zoey for help. I'd probably go to her as a last resort. I couldn't help it, she might be really helpful for my problem, and I was out of it today. I wanted her help.


End file.
